The search for more effective therapeutic measures against disseminated breast cancer and the evaluation of these agents as rapidly as feasible by cooperative studies are the continued goals of this study. Better methods for predicting response of patients to therapeutic modalities are to be anticipated by means of hormonal excretion data studies now underway. Early selection of patients appropriate for hormonal therapy versus chemotherapy may lead to greatly improved qualitative and quantitative palliation. Combined approaches utilizing hormonal and chemotherapeutic agents simultaneously may prove to offer a higher incidence and duration of objective response than either modality alone. Definition of parameters of patient selection plus trial of new compounds for objective evaluation remain the major goals of this clinical research project. Protocols aimed at defining optimum doses of individual compounds and combinations should enhance our ability to select maximally effective programs for each patient and correlate it with the stage and distribution of her disease.